


Obsession’’’’’

by Psehunjeno



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psehunjeno/pseuds/Psehunjeno
Relationships: Nojun
Kudos: 6





	Obsession’’’’’

▹诺俊  
▹play 累了  
▹慢慢更不要急  
▹没有逻辑xixi  
▹xxj文笔  
▹瞎写的，别骂

女性瘾者黄仁珺（不是）

最近的愿望：做爱。

最近值得开心的事：约炮成功。

最近中的彩票：高质长期炮友get。

最近的错觉：分不清约炮和恋爱。

最近天上掉下来的馅饼：和优质男恋爱了。

两个小姐妹儿是都心大没错，但毕竟是亲学妹，钟辰蕾还是跟李帝努确认过，他确实没有女朋友一切都是误会，才把黄仁珺扔给他的，嗯！他长得那么帅应该不会骗人！

两个人确定了关系以后又腻歪好一会儿才起床。

黄仁珺边做早餐边回想，李帝努说只有她是没问题，李帝努能当她男朋友她更是觉得天上掉馅饼了。可是，昨天那个自称是他女朋友的辣妹怎么回事… 

后知后觉，光顾着高兴了。

李帝努坐在餐桌前准备喝牛奶的时候，黄仁珺才扭扭捏捏的问出口。

“欸，我问你一个事。”

“欸？？你叫我哥哥我也不介意。”

哥哥？我比你还多喝一个月牛奶好不好，你应该叫我姐姐才对，黄仁珺心里吐槽着。

“不想叫哥哥叫老公也可以～”

她网上看到，妈妈说过长得好看的男孩子要叫老公啊～

最后没办法黄仁珺妥协了，只有两个人的时候“可以考虑”叫老公，有外人的时候叫李帝努。整理完呼称黄仁珺才问出想问的问题。

李帝努吃着黄仁珺烤的吐司又开始惯性扶额，像是想起了什么让他头疼的事。

“一会回别墅一趟吧，我去换衣服正好给你介绍。”

黄仁珺和李帝努到别墅的时候，李东淑正在客厅的毛毯上做瑜伽，嘿？怎么还把小漂亮又领回来了，李帝努脑袋灵光了？不傻啦？

“你怎么这么早就起来了？不像你啊。”

这两个人的画面果然互损才正常。

李帝努边问李东淑，边拉着黄仁珺在客厅中间的沙发坐下。

“你管我！我要变得更美找新男朋友！”

“吵架了？”

“要你管，给我介绍一下啊？”

李东淑停了动作起身往沙发的方向走，边看向黄仁珺、边拿起了桌上的杯子喝了口水。

“我女朋友，黄仁珺，你嫂子。”

这句嫂子说出口黄仁珺和李东淑两个人都明了了，李帝努在黄仁珺脸上啵了一口说进屋换衣服，李东淑一看情况不对立马坐到沙发上去环黄仁珺胳膊撒娇。

“嫂子，我昨天那样你别介意，以前追我哥的可太多了，不过你放心我哥“在我的监督”下老实的很。”

是老实，上眼的可以睡但只能睡一次，免得睡出感情，没毛病严谨，还挺特么有原则一人。

李帝努没正经谈过恋爱、高处不胜寒麽，太优秀的人也不一定好谈恋爱。看什么都提不起感觉，感觉被女孩子拉着接吻都提不起兴致的那种 ，难道性冷淡麽…

但后来一看就她哥这个床伴不带重样的样儿，既然也知道打炮不像是性冷淡，李东淑对此也发过愁，生理也没毛病怎么就不好好谈一次恋爱呢…

切，果然李帝努是脑袋有泡。

对此，李帝努甩给李东淑一句话，共感知道麽？

至于黄仁珺？“日”久生情？有一说一，黄仁珺真的漂亮，开始就冲着她说约炮，那就约了。她那么漂亮，自己对她又有反应为什么不约，跟自己欲望作对的都是傻比。

可是约了一次以后，他才知道自己陷进去了…

那一次，一开始是那么的主动，到酒店后，她却变得有些被动了，又想要又害羞的样子，真的可爱的不行…

后来两个人以“长期炮友”为前提，方便打炮为目的同居了。

可住在一起以后能一起玩耍、分享爱好，又能完全给够彼此空间，虽然互相喜欢的东西、关心的范围并不一样，但聊什么能共感这真的很重要。

明明生活环境、成长环境都不一样，可是两个人思想、观念、态度和情感都很契合。

就好比一块超级大的拼图，两个人也可以在地毯上无聊的拼一下午…

就好比李帝努偶尔会讲特别无趣的笑话，会拿着她喝过的茶包给她催眠，但黄仁珺会无比配合，配合完又说，啊，陪你玩好累啊李帝努，然后两个人一起哈哈大笑。

就好比黄仁珺会说等冬天天气好了我们去堆雪人吧，李帝努则特别无趣的说天气那么晴朗怎么可能下雪。黄仁珺又耐心的给这个无趣的人解释说，就是要在天气晴朗雪软软的时候堆雪人才行，然后自己越说越气就说那就想着是美好的回忆吧！

狗屁契合，反正两个恋爱的人对方放个屁都是香的，就算不合了，床头打床尾也和了。

还有最主要的是肏她真的肏不够。

精神契合身体更契合。

李帝努没往家带过女孩子，李东淑知道她哥这次是认真了，所以嘴甜的一口一个嫂子叫着，仿佛昨天挤兑人的不是她。

黄仁珺也挺喜欢李东淑，两个人讲话什么的挺投缘。李东淑八卦的不得了还问两个人发展到哪一步了，黄仁珺也不好意思说第一次见了就做了，嘟嘟囔囔的脸红着说反正该发生的都发生了。

“数学老师说过，过程很重要。这位同学请你仔细讲讲呢 ？”

李东淑从小就是个小皮孩，哪有妹妹还关心哥哥床事的？她不她就关心，李帝努天天跟她吵架那么变态，做爱肯定也很变态吧？？不要祸害好姑娘啊！

李东淑还想着在套出点什么，以后好可以用来威胁她哥的时候，李帝努换好了衣服揪着她的耳朵强行把她从黄仁珺身边分开了。

“你，要不就给我回美国，要不你就搬到别的地方住去啊，别在这打扰我们二人世界，你不回我就打电话给某人打电话了。”

“你是我亲哥麽？你忍心麽看我孤零零的去酒店睡麽，你别管我俩的事，他不知道我回国。”

李帝努刚想说我忍心的时候，黄仁珺拽了拽他的衣角，给他使了个眼色。

房这么大一起住挺好的啊，东淑这么有趣可爱，还让李帝努让着点妹妹，她可能还不知道李东淑是个什么祖宗… 李东淑还笑嘻嘻的说嫂子真好。

两个人上班以后李帝努就把李东淑这茬给忘了，开始研究和女朋友的第一次约会！

度娘说要看恐怖电影、吃烛光晚餐～ 气氛好得话剩下的一切就自然而然的发生了！就这么愉快的决定了。

终于熬到快要下班的时候，李帝努兴高采烈的跟黄仁珺说自己的计划。

“宝贝，晚上出去吃饭叭！”

“好啊，东淑正好打电话过来说饿了，自己在家待的无聊，说要出来一起吃饭。”

让李东淑滚一边去行么？？李帝努好想这么说但又怕把自己的宝贝吓到了，李东淑就是想搞他，就是想给他添乱！他还了解她的尿性麽，皮猴一个。

没办法，就算亲妹妹不想疼，亲亲老婆也要疼，珺珺说要让着妹妹，你就得让…

结果本来预想的看恐怖片时，本应该黄仁珺吓得往他的胸膛扑，结果变成黄仁珺好像经常看一点也不害怕的样子。

李东淑吓得嗷嗷大叫往黄仁珺怀里扎，涂着大红色指甲油的手还从她两团肉上揩油。

看完还不忘吐槽，谁挑的破电影！还连带着气她老哥说了句，嫂子你胸好好摸哦～ 

不愧是李帝努肚子里的蛔虫，他还真被气到了，李东淑那个大红手爪子简直比鬼片里的鬼还可怕，珺珺的胸明明是我的！

不能急，计划虽然没按照想象中的进行，但不能放弃还有烛光晚餐～ 

李帝努本来计划着在气氛好的西餐厅，和珺珺你侬我侬的切切鹅肝喝着香槟，吃甜点的时候从餐桌、餐布下用脚勾引珺珺、弄湿她，让她受不了的拉着自己回家、求他帮忙，哈哈哈哈，想想就高兴～

很明显他在做梦…

“我不想吃西餐，好久没回来了，我们去吃正宗火锅吧！！”

“好呀好呀，我也喜欢火锅！”

李帝努被亲妹妹安排的明明白白的，黄仁珺又是个好商量的不得了的主，主要她跟李东淑看起来还挺合得来的样子…他忽然觉得他有不详的预感呢…

不详的预感永远不会错，两个人明明都不是那么能吃辣，还非要点全麻辣九宫格，他怎么劝也不听。

结果两个人都吃的跟个小土狗似的，辣的边掉泪、变吐舌头、还说好爽… 李帝努不爽了，这可是他和黄仁珺的第一次约会…

电影也看了饭也吃了，回家以后不能再有什么幺蛾子了吧。这些都算了，晚上好好泡个鸳鸯浴，乐呵的打几炮他也能不生气。

结果他正揉捏着黄仁珺的胸，抱着她一起泡澡，两个人正准备激情上垒的时候，听见外面有动静。

“嫂子，你在么，我睡不着…”

黄仁珺不顾被李帝努摸的连喘带娇呼的，一下子从水里弹了起来，马上套上浴袍往外走，李帝努拉都拉不住。

气死李帝努了…

刚想出去教训教训李东淑，调皮不是这么调的！结果气冲冲的出去的时候，李东淑正趴在黄仁珺怀里哭，他一下子停了脚步，不对劲啊…

“李东淑你别给我装啊。”

他是试探性问的，她有什么可哭的。黄仁珺抬了头冲李帝努摇了摇头，他才知道李东淑真的再哭。

后来没办法的把房间让给两个小姐妹，还让珺珺好好安慰一下李东淑，毕竟他可是很少见他这个鬼精灵的妹妹这么安静的掉眼泪。

李东淑是真的睡不着，她觉得自己要失恋了。

李东淑和李帝努两兄妹性格特别不一样，哥哥安静妹妹活泼还有点吵，可是安静的哥哥没怎么恋爱过，妹妹却一直再恋爱，好几年了。

从大学到她的傻蛋到他们家总公司做副总，他一直很宠自己、什么都顺着她。但他又特别直男，工作起来认真的不得了，干什么都特认真的一个傻子。

其实他一点也没有情趣，老是需要李东淑主动像他示爱，本来她应该不会喜欢这种类型的人才对，可是这个傻蛋却又会有那种特别性感的一面，你知道麽？就是那种又憨又帅又性感的样子，真的特别迷人～

李东淑就躺在黄仁珺的怀里特别平静的说着，黄仁珺就边安抚着李东淑也安静的听她倾诉着。

李东淑又说，我忽然主动的有些累了，他有时候会说他从来没见过我这种女孩子，他还会说李东淑你好累人啊，他什么意思他是不是嫌我吵啊？

还有啊，最近他在谈合约，对方是一个四五十岁的老女人我见过，看见傻蛋的时候就跟饿狼见了猎物似的，签合约的时候还拉着他的手揩了半天油水，还说下次一定单独吃个饭。

给李东淑气的不行，吃你个大头鬼啊，你是想吃饭还想吃人啊！结果傻蛋笑嘻嘻的跟她说别想那么多。

女人三十如狼，四十如虎，五十坐地能吸土，古人说的绝对没错。

他难道一点也不在乎自己的心情麽，结果李东淑生气了就开始闹，他竟然让自己别耍小孩子脾气。

“嫂子，他是不是不爱我了啊。”

李东淑委屈不啦叽的抬头看了眼黄仁珺，黄仁珺没想到这么活泼开朗的一女孩，竟然也被爱情搞得这么愁。

“你都说了他什么都顺着你，宠你，又太直男啦～是你太喜欢他啦～”

黄仁珺跟个感情导师似的点点李东淑的鼻子，搞得她好像经验很丰富的样子，明明自己也没怎么谈过恋爱。

“那你就跑啦？也不跟人说清楚。”

“我就是想也让他着着急嘛，整天跟个木头人似的。”

“爱爱的时候也木头人麽？嗯哼～”

“当然不是了，他超厉害的…”

哈哈哈哈，黄仁珺被李东淑这个小鬼头可爱到，刚刚吐槽完她的傻蛋，又夸他厉害。

这个方面李东淑就是黄仁珺的前辈了，还说以后教她怎么治这群臭男人～

两个人从爱情小苦恼聊到床事上，黄仁珺才没头没脑的问李东淑“坐地能吸土”什么意思？

李东淑也不知道怎么跟她解释，反正就是女人年龄越大性欲越强的样子…

两个人虽然认识没多久，却跟认识了好多年的好姐妹一样，扯天扯地的特别聊的到一块，李东淑被哄睡着之前还说，嫂子你真好，你真的是我的soulmate ！

李东淑是开心了，一连拉着黄仁珺一起睡了小一个星期，李帝努这边不开心了，李东淑说失眠要嫂子陪才能睡觉觉，我没有珺珺也失眠啊…

结果两个人搞得跟偷情一样，趁着李东淑干别的的时候，偷着亲一下、摸一下、抱一下的，容易麽…

一次吃晚饭，李帝努从餐桌下先去用脚逗黄仁珺，结果黄仁珺没什么事，他被黄仁珺的小脚挑逗了没几下就硬了，居家服裤子贴身他又大、凸起特别明显，李东淑还特别没眼力见的吃饭完叫他给她们两个放电影…

但李帝努就是一直在餐桌前坐着不动还让李东淑滚开，结果黄仁珺坏笑着拽着李东淑回房间，他才逃离了餐桌。

李帝努忍了一个星期实在受不了了，晚上趁着小姐妹聊累了睡着了，偷偷进了两个女孩睡的屋子。

黄仁珺睡的正熟，丰盈随着她的呼吸上下起伏，李帝努像个偷窥狂、跪在床边看了好一会儿、看的上了头，控制不住自己一下吻住了她的小嘴。

黄仁珺在沉睡中被人吻住呼吸困难，吓得一下子睁开了眼，她无意识的半张开樱桃小嘴，他就势舌头挤进唇逢间探入口腔。

不行了，那软滑太过美味，他就尝了一口就想一尝再尝，李帝努拉起迷迷糊糊的黄仁珺就往屋外走。

合上门那一刻李东淑笑出了声，李帝努这个大色鬼，我还整不了你，哈哈哈哈。笑完她又拉下了脸用枕头埋住了头，好想你啊，傻蛋…

李帝努半抱半拖的把黄仁珺按在了床边，她被吻的软的像一滩水，半睡不醒的半点力气也没有。李帝努格外的急切，压着曼妙娇吟的她嘬着那软滑的小舌头猛亲。

大手掐着奶头摸着胸，乳晕和乳尖都是粉红色的。他用嘴包裹她的乳头，舌尖轻轻的撩骚满是敏感点小粒，稍微碰一下就会发硬，黄仁珺舒服的呻吟。

李帝努被黄仁珺的娇呼搞得整个人就要烧起来了，他现在像个急不可耐的毛小子，急急急，明明有女朋友还要独守空房。

急得手向下就想要拨开漂亮的穴，那里有娇花等着被采撷。小穴又温暖、又湿润、又湿润、又湿润…

不对劲…

李帝努停了急切的动作，低下头扒开黄仁珺的双腿打量。

是绝望…

珺珺的大姨妈真选了个串门的好时候…


End file.
